A Snake In The Grass
by TheCasualWWEFan
Summary: A Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase Jr fic. SLASH M/M. I don't own anything bar my own plot line. With a little help from CenatonObsession to make this a joint fic. Cody/Ted Cody/Randy. T for start M for 4th chapter on.
1. Chapter 1

Omg I think its time to write my first fan fic. EEP so nervous.

Pairing: M/M Codiasi/Candy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope, Nada. I so wish I did.

Credit to the lovely Mischa for helping me with this :D

Ok this is gonna be from the Legacy days even though their long gone although I do like the fact Cody and Ted are teaming again.

* * *

><p>"Cody you idiot, I mean you cost us another match"<p>

"Well its like the second time, unlike you who keeps getting pinned in like every match. Your so bad I'm shocked they havn't made the decision to fire you yet."

The rest of the locker room could do nothing except watch, the two Legacy members were snapping at eachother again and once these two had started almost nothing could stop them.

"Your gonna be so sorry you said that once I'm through with you" Ted said pouncing onto the younger member.

The two young men continued to throw punches at eachother not giving a regard that the two were best friends. As the tussle continued Legacy leader Randy Orton just stood and watched with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't you do something about this Orton" a voice said.

"Shut up Cena" snapped Randy. "Theres one thing about my boys and it's that they never let anything come between them, I garuntee you this will only last another thirty seconds".

Boy was Randy wrong. Cody and Ted were fighting on that floor for at least another five minutes untill Cena and Triple H decided to intervene.

"Thats enough you two, your best friends" said John.  
>"Actually their more than that" Orton mentioned.<p>

"What? You mean your little stooges have been..."  
>"Having sex? Yeah why wouldn't they after all they deccided to come out ever since Cody's dad found them kissing in the garage."<p>

The locker room was stunned. Nobody knew that Cody and Ted had been dating. Well, nobody but Randy.

"Get your hands off of me" Ted snapped at Hunter. "We may have been, but all thats coming to an end. Cody, if were gonna have bust ups just because we can't get along after a match whats gonna happen with everything else?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing" said Cody struggling to break free from the arms of the 6'1" John Cena. "Ted I can't believe I'm gonna say this but we're over".

Again the locker room was stunned. John and Hunter stood there mouths agape whilst Randy smirked to himself.

_'Perfect. My plans going to work brilliantly.'_

* * *

><p>Ok I know its not a solid opening but I'm a noob to this so I thought I'd start with some bickering and a breakup.<p>

And what is Randy's plan?

All shall be revealed.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok again I need to give some credit to Mischa as I think of the ideas and she gives an approval

* * *

><p>"Randy... Randy... Dude! Snap out of it!" John said trying to get Randy out of his trance.<p>

Randy couldn't care less about what John was saying to him, all he cared about was his boys and what was going to happen them.

"FINE CODY WE'RE OVER. HAVE FUN LOOKING FOR ANOTHER PERSON WHO'LL TREAT YOU AS WELL AS I DID. YOUR JUST A COCK HUGRY SLUT!"

"Oh I will Ted! And you didn't seem to have any trouble with that! The moment we got back to the locker room all you wanted was some action!"

"You know thats not true Cody. Stop lying and you might get far in life, well WHEN YOUR NOT SPREADING YOUR LEGS FOR ANY GUY THAT WALKS PAST THAT IS!"

That last remark set Cody off. Something inside of him just snapped. All the angst that was building up came out. How dare Ted call him a cheap fuck who would have sex with any guy who offered. Cody pounced on Ted like a panther leaping onto its prey.

Fists were flying about and Ted didn't even know what was coming his way. Cody put both hands around Ted's neck and started screaming at him.

The locker room had seen enough. They all desperately tried to get Cody off of Ted but all attempts failed. Cody was latched onto Ted's throat, his nails digging into his skin.

Finally Randy managed to pull Cody off of Ted.

"Cody, your coming with me."

Randy picked Cody up and held him over his shoulder as if he was carrying a 10 year old. John and Evan Bourne helped Ted get back to his feet.

Choking for breath, Ted clasped his throat breathing sharply and as Cody was led into Randy's locker room Ted found the energy to shout "Your gonna pay for this you little whore!"

Cody glanced over Randy's shoulder and shouted "You know what Ted I may be a whore but at least I didn't sleep with the Chairman's son!"

The final insult was traded as Randy led Cody into the locker room and slammed the door so hard that everybody in the building could have heard it.

* * *

><p>OMG this didn't go how I really wanted it to but when your me writing arguments comes naturally.<p>

Oh well. I'm kinda hoping that something other than arguments will happen in the next bit.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, credit to Mischa for her help :)

* * *

><p>Randy placed a still angry Cody down on the bench in front of him. What happened next was a shock to the system. Cody broke down in tears right in front of Randy. Water pooling out from those aqua blue eyes, it made Randy feel sorry for the younger man.<p>

"Cody whats wrong?" Randy asked his friend sitting beside him.

"I love him Randy. I really love him." the young male trying to hold back some tears so he didn't look like an idiot in front of Randy.

Randy looked at Cody and smiled. "I know you do Cody. But the way you two were arguing back there. That wouldn't be healthy in any relationship." the cobalt eyes of Randy looking straight at Cody.

"You don't understand Randy." Cody explained turning away, after all he'd heard about the rumours of Randy's eyes. One look from them and you'll be hooked on the Viper like a drug.

Randy sat beside Cody picking up his chin and looking at him square in the eyes. "Well why don't you tell me what I don't understand then Cody?" Randy moved closer to Cody. Cody tried to pull away but there was an urge to stay, an urge to forget Ted for just that one moment and try something new.

"Theres something else Randy." Cody explained.

"Tell me and I'll make everything OK." Randy said with the most sensitive tone in his voice.

Before Randy could even say another word Cody's lips were touching his. Randy reacted almost naturally before pulling away. "Cody this is wrong. You love Ted."

Cody rolled his eyes and whispered into Randy's ear. "That didn't feel wrong to me at all".

"But have you even thought about what this would do to you. I mean if you got with me straight after you and Ted broke up, it'd be true what he said, you'd be the locker room slut."

"Look Randy. Ted's still just a boy, and I need a man."

"Cody were you drinking before Raw tonight?"

"Maybe I was. You got a problem with that?"

"Hell no. I just don't want you to..."

Before Randy could finish his sentence Cody kissed him again. This time Randy was shocked at how quick Cody was falling into his arms.

"Cody if you want me you can have me. Go and call a cab for us. We can go back to my hotel and... take things further." Randy smiled and winked at Cody as he left the room. As Cody exited the room Randy smirked to himself and thought 'This is going to make the plan a lot easier than I thought it was going to be'

* * *

><p>Ok I'm no good at writing emotional heartfelt stuff. Im more of an angst writer :)<p>

View my friend Mischa's page her author name is CenatonObsession

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Cody walked back into the locker room after ringing for a cab and his eyes widened in amazement. Randy was stood there half naked getting changed out of his ring gear. The sight made Cody so happy that he totally forgot that he came to tell Randy the cab would be there in five minutes.

"Cody?" Randy said turning to face the younger male.

"Yeah?" Cody replied snapping out of his trance for a second.

"You put your socks down there or you just happy to see me?" Randy shot Cody a cheesy grin.

Cody looked down. He was so focused on Randy he didn't notice the massive boner he was now sporting. "Randy...Sorry. I mean your so hot it must have happened when I was..."

"Cody I don't mind. In fact thats sweet. I've never seen anybody get such a high just by seeing my body."

"That can't be true. I mean, your Randy Orton. I'm sure you get girls coming after you all the time."

"Yeah, girls. Thats not the type of action I want Cody."

"You mean..."

"Yes Cody. I'm gay. You didn't think for one second I was gay? Not even when we kissed?"

"Well... I thought bisexual...But not gay. Why didn't you tell either me or Ted?"

"Because you had eachother. I didn't want to tell you incase one of you dumped the other to date me. But now that your single and I know you love to mingle, how about showing this Viper why Ted chose you?"

"I'll show you that and more Randy. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm inexpierienced."

"Are you sure? I mean you said before you love Ted."

"As far as I care Ted can rot in... Oh I can't say that about him. Your right Randy, I do love him, and I can't do this whilst I've still got feelings for him. No matter how aroused your body makes me."

"Well I don't wanna get in the way of you to reconciling but if you need anything or want anything special, if you know what I mean, you know where to find me."

With that Cody and Randy exchanged a smile and Cody headed off out of the locker room.

Randy punched the wall in frustration. 'I ALMOST HAD HIM, ALMOST! Well if Cody still has feelings for Ted, I know how to get rid of those feelings' Randy smirked with a devilish smile.

* * *

><p>Ok so now we kinda know Randy's plan. He wants Cody for himself and doesn't want Ted to be with him. But we don't know why he wants that. All shall be revealed though peeps.<p>

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Ted still couldn't get his head around what had happened with Cody the week before on Raw. How could he have been so mean to Cody, the man he loved, the man he still loved. Ted had never been so harsh to anyone. He was sure Cody hated him, they hadn't spoken for a whole week.

"Something getting you down Dibiase?"

"What do you want Adam?" Ted hated the blonde. Not only that but he and Jason Reso (Adams boyfriend) never approved of him and Cody as they thought they were both too young to know what they wanted in a partner.

"Oh cmon Ted, or should I call you Teddy bear. After all I've heard people talking in the locker room. They say that you'd be their favourite plaything." Adam winked at Ted as the younger male wondered why people would be interested in him.

"You shouldn't call me that Adam. Or give suggestions that the guys would be interested in me. I know their not. Nobody is." Ted knew that may have been true. After all there was only one man for him and he may have blown it with him.

"Ted, I'm saying it because its true. You've got the boyish charm and the body of a man. So what are you doing after the show?"

Ted was shocked. Was Adam actually implying what he was thinking? Was Adam making suggestions? Wether he was or not Ted knew what his answer would be.

"I'm not doing you after the show, how's that for a rejection?" Ted chuckled to himself at his own joke.

"Cmon Ted don't you want the expierience of an older man? And you know its true what they say. Blondes do have more fun, and I could make it really fun for you, would you enjoy that?" Adam started rubbing Ted's arms feeling his muscles which slightly aroused Ted.

Snapping out of his trance for a few seconds Ted snapped at Adam "They may be more fun but I'm not gonna play with you.

"Oh I see Ted. You think that your too tough to handle a Canadian is it?"

"No, its just I've heard the rumours about you and I'm not gonna play your games Adam. I know what you've done before. You tried this on Mike and he fell for it and it broke Johns heart. Well its not going to work on me. I'm not predictable and I've got my shields up."

"Oh you don't want to play my games, well what games do you want to play? Strip poker? Because I'd love to get your clothes off and see that amazing body of yours. Like I said Ted, you've got the body of a man."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. Anyways shouldn't you be with Jason right now?"

"I'm getting used to having the same old thing Ted. Sure Jason's good to me and even better in bed but he's not fulfilling my needs any more. But you Ted. Your young, athletic, your to die for. And your stamina. Your never out of breath when you come out of one of your matches, that must mean you've got a high sex drive. I'd love to find out."

"Adam! Its for me to know and you to never find out! I hate everything about you and now this. You repulse me!"

MEANWHILE

"Hey Randy your not mad that we didn't do it."

"Cody I could never be mad at you, especially not if its just about not having sex. What you and Ted have is a bond which is inseperable."

"Well I wouldn't call it that. I mean I may still love him but I don't think he feels the same way anymore. We havn't even spoken for a week."

"Hey Cody why don't you go get yourself a drink from the vending machine to try and get this off of your mind. On me. Heres five bucks."

"Thanks Randy. You always say the right things. You want anything aswell? After all it is your money."

"Cody you know what I want. But for now surprise me. The nearest vending machine is over by the parking lot, it was straight to the left when we entered earlier, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, back in a minute Randy."

"Take your time Codes. Clear your head if needed."

With that Cody left the locker room. Randy pulled out his phone and sent a pre-typed message.

Cody walked chuckling to himself as he realised the innuendo that Randy had implied earlier. As he turned the corner to reach the vending machine he stopped dead in his tracks. What he'd just seen, what he was seeing before his eyes, it was a shock to the system. There, standing before him, was Ted and Adam lip locked. Ted pushed Adam away.

"Well Ted you still taste of the little Runnels boy. You taste sweet but the taste of him mixing with you. Thats what I call a powerful concoction."

"Ted..."

Ted turned to his side to see Cody standing there, tears pouring out of the aqua blue eyes that he adored. He'd always made sure Cody was happy. He'd never seen him cry and the sight was eating him up inside, knowing that he caused this, just by kissing Adam. No not by kissing Adam as he hadn't kissed him back. Adam had forced his lips onto Teds and it wasn't a sensation he enjoyed.

"Cody its not what it looks like. Adam kissed me I didn't kiss him. I still love you Cody, I didn't talk to you for the week because I thought you were mad at me."

"Its a likely story Ted. You called me a whore and now you've kissed another man. How can you claim you still love me after this?" With that Cody ran crying his eyes out to the locker room hoping nobody would see him cry.

"Good job Adam" a voice said coming round the corner.

"Thanks Randy." said Adam the figure popping into clean sight.

"RANDY! What are you doing here? And why are you congratulating Adam?" Ted was shocked.

"You really havn't put two and two together yet?"

"Wait a minute...You...You planned this?"

"Well of course I did. Now Cody's going to search for somebody who'll treat him better than you."

"Randy you set me up and ruined my chances of reuniting with the man I love. How the fuck are you going to treat Cody better?"

"You see Ted. You say all that but I'm not the one who kissed another man."

"I DIDNT KISS HIM RANDY. AND MORE IMPORTANTLY YOU SET ME UP!"

"True but what Cody doesn't know won't hurt him. And so far he believes you kissed Adam so it must be what he believes hurts him what he doesn't know won't. Figured that out yet Ted?"

"Your an asshole Randy!"

"Yeah but you hit the nail on the head when you called Cody a whore who'd spread his legs for anyone because he already has. He's done it for me."

"That can't be true!"

"Oh but it is. Have fun being single Ted" Randy walked off with Adam both laughing uproariusly as they left.

* * *

><p>Ok if you've read this which you should have you know Randy and Cody didn't have sex so that bits a lie. But you can tell that Randy's trying to split Ted and Cody up but we don't know why.<p>

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy watched Cody pace back and forth, mumbling to himself, tears pouring down his face. This wasn't going to go anywhere unless Randy did or said something soon. "Cody," he said "Baby it's not your fault. It's all Ted's fault. He doesn't know how lucky he was to have you and now he lost you. It's his lose, not yours."  
>"How could he still claim to love me after kissing Adam?" Cody asked him "You don't kiss a person, then claim to be in love with another. It doesn't work that."<br>"I know that. He was probably just saying that to get you to stay because he knows if he lost you, he'd never find anyone better than you."  
>Cody stopped pacing and looked at Randy with tear filled eyes. "You really think that?" he asked softly.<br>Randy smile,d knowing he had Cody right where he wanted him. He stood up and went over to Cody, caressing his cheek. "Of course I think that," Randy purred "You are a gorgeous, intelligent, strong man and anyone would be lucky to have you on their arm."  
>"Oh wow Randy... that is so sweet of you to say."<br>"Well it's the truth Cody and you seem to need more of that in your life right now."  
>"You're right Randy," Cody told him, stepping away from him and beginning to pace again "Ted lied to me and he was horrible toward me. I don't need that in my life."<br>"No you don't" Randy agreed.  
>"I am so over Ted."<br>"I'm glad to hear that."  
>Cody stopped pacing and looked at Randy who winked at him. Cody walked over to Randy and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which Randy passionately returned. Randy led over Cody over to the bed, pushing him back onto it. "Boy am I glad we didn't change before leaving the arena," Randy told him "Because I don't think I could deal with layers of clothing separating us right now."<br>"Me either" Cody agreed breathlessly.  
>Pulling off his shirt before ripping off Cody's, Randy climbed on top of him, biting his neck roughly. Cody let out a gasp, rubbing himself against Randy. Randy pulled away, taking Cody's trunks with him. He looked down at Cody's already hard co ck and licked his lips. "Damn," Randy breathed "You really are the perfect man."<br>Cody sat up and pulled down Randy's trunks, his eyes widening at the sight of Randy's hard cock. "Not as perfect as you are" Cody told him.  
>Randy smiled as he kicked his trunks away and got back on top of Cody, kissing him passionately. Cody's hand traveled down Randy's body and in between his legs, slowly stroking his cock. Randy moaned into Cody's mouth. Taking that as a sign to keep going Cody flipped Randy over and pulled way from his mouth, kissing a trail down Randy's body until he reached what he wanted. Licking the head slowly, Cody began to suck Randy's cock slowly, massaging his balls in his hands. Randy moaned loudly, feeling his toes curl. Encouraged, Cody began to suck harder and faster, switching between biting and licking Randy's cock.<br>"Oh Cody," Randy breathed "You are so good with your mouth. This feels incredible."  
>Smiling against Randy's cock, Cody kept going until he felt Randy pull his head up. Cody looked at Randy who said "I'm not going out that way. I need to have that hot ass, I want that hot ass."<br>"Then take it" Cody told him.  
>Randy picked Cody up before throwing him back onto the bed. Randy grabbed the bottle of lube he had ready on the nightstand and opened it, pouring it onto his fingers before plunging them into Cody. Cody let out a loud moan, wiggling around with pleasure. Randy chuckled, enjoying the younger man's reaction. He began to finger Cody faster and harder, adding in finger after finger until he had three fingers inside of Cody. "Cody you're as tight as a virgin," Randy told him "It feels so good on my fingers and it will feel even better on my cock."<br>"Give me your cock," Cody begged "Please Randy, I need it."  
>Randy pulled his fingers out and licked them, enjoying the taste of Cody on his fingers. "So Cody do you want it to be protected?" Randy asked "Or do you want me to take you unprotected?"<br>"Randy you don't have to treat me like a kid," Cody told him "I'm a big boy and I can take it."  
>"Well I'll just have to see about that" Randy told Cody as he lubed up his cock before plunging it inside of Cody.<br>"RANDY!" Cody screamed as he felt Randy enter him.  
>"Oh Cody you really are as tight as a virgin," Randy told him "Ted really had no idea how to open you up."<br>Cody couldn't speak, all the words had been taken right out of his mouth. Randy began to fuck him hard and fast, biting Cody's neck. Cody gripped his nails into Randy's back, trailing them down Randy's back. Randy growled as he felt the skin on his back ripping open. "Yeah baby," he growled "Show me what a big boy you are."  
>Cody bit Randy back, locking his legs around Randy's waist. "Yeah," Randy moaned "Just like that."<br>"More," Cody gasped "Randy more."  
>"You got it."<br>He shoved himself completely into Cody, who let out a loud moan, his toes curling and his eyes widening. "Yes Randy" Cody moaned.  
>This went on for a few more minutes until Cody said "Time for me to show you how well I can ride a man."<br>"Show me" Randy told him.  
>Cody flipped Randy onto his back and began riding his cock hard and fast. "Oh yeah," Randy moaned, closing his eyes "Just like that baby."<br>"Don't close your eyes," Cody told him "Or you'll miss the show."  
>Randy opened his eyes to see Cody jacking himself off. Randy licked his lips and said "Glad I opened them because this is a beautiful sight."<br>Just then Cody's cell phone rang. Cody groaned in frustration and grabbed it. When he saw who it was he pressed the ignore button and threw his phone across the room. "It was Ted," he told Randy "Not that I care."  
>"You shouldn't care," Randy told him "Because you're with a real man now."<br>"Yes I am and I'm going to please him as much as I can."  
>Cody's hand went back to his cock, but then Randy slapped it away and said "No way baby, I'm getting you off that way. Just keep your focus on my cock and I'll focus on yours."<br>Cody just nodded, keeping up his hard fast pace. Randy's movements began to match Cody's and soon they were both moaning and sweating, their bodies turning red from pleasure and their eyes closed. Soon Cody yelled "Randy I'm cumming!"  
>"So am I!" Randy yelled.<br>Thrusting into Cody one final time Randy began to cum just as Cody began to cum all over Randy's torso. Soon both men were emptied out and Cody fell on top of Randy, breathing heavily. Randy was panting heavily, a satisfied smile on his face.  
>After a few minutes Cody looked at Randy and said "Wow. You're better in bed then Ted. He never gave me an orgasm like that."<br>"Well I'm more of a man then Ted could ever be" Randy said.  
>Cody bit his lip, then looked at Randy and said "I know we've only been together for like 5 hours, but I know enough to tell you I love you."<br>Randy smiled and said "Me too baby."  
>Randy then kissed Cody passionately before Cody laid beside him and cuddled close. Putting an arm around Cody and nuzzling his neck, Randy couldn't help but think how easy it had been to get Cody in bed.<br>His plan was in motion and it had put into motion much easier then he had ever expected.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH MISCHA FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER :D<p>

If I wrote it it would have been 'They had sex' and that was it :L

Review please :)

And sorry about the no spaces between the lines :L


	7. Chapter 7

The house show the next day was the only time Ted would have had to explain himself to Cody. Not just that but to explain that he knew what Randy had done to set him up. He couldn't bear to have Cody in the arms of a man who was doing this. Actually Ted didn't even know what Randy was doing. He set Ted up but why? And why was he interested in Cody all of a sudden? Just then the subject of his affections and the man who'd taken that all away from him walked down the corridor towards him. Ted knew he had to do something, but he couldn't whilst Randy was there, but Ted was lucky he'd set something up earlier in the day, something which might bring Cody back to him.

"Hey Ted hows things?" Randy asked him.

"Oh don't you hey Ted me you asshole. You could go jump off a cliff and I wouldn't give a flying fuck!" Ted snapped at the older man.

Cody didn't get involved. He knew what Ted was like when he was angry. He really didn't want to say anything that would annoy Ted, but then Randy shot him a sharp look which was a sign that he wanted Cody to brag about the previous nights activitys.

"We had an amazing time last night." Cody said regretting the fact that he had to brag about having sex to Ted, the man who he'd been with ever since the day of his 18th birthday. But the argument the previous week. Cody thought 'You hurt me Ted. Now I'm hurting you, even if I do still love you'.

"Yes." Randy said. "I suppose we could say last night was mindblowing. Cody baby, why don't you go get ready in the locker room, after all you've got a big match tonight."

"Ok Randy. Love you baby, hurry up so that way we can spend a bit more time together." Cody walked off blowing Randy a kiss as he turned the corner.

"Stop fucking with his head Randy!" Ted turned and almost punched the older man in the face but the fact that he was better than that stopped him.

"He's never going to know what happened Ted. You know that, now why don't you get back to using your hand the only way you know possible, jackking yourself off because now that Cody's mine thats the only comfort your gonna have on a long night. See ya later Teddy Bear." Randy chuckled and went in the direction that Cody headed towards earlier.

Ted knew that Raandy was right. His hand was all he had for comfort right now. Randy had taken Cody away from him, and it seemed like he was going to keep it that way.

"Hey baby whats going on?" Evan Bourne appeared kissing Ted.

"Evan I thought we said be here for when they enterered the arena, your late." Ted said dismayed.

"Oh I'm sorry Ted. Looks like I was no help at all." Evan left Ted to be on his lonesome.

'Evan tried, thats one thing that I havn't done. He tried to be here so that way we could make Cody jelous or at least think I found someone else. Looks like theres no way Cody will be mine again now'.

* * *

><p>Aww poor Ted. So Ted tried to make Cody jel by having Evan kiss him. But unfortunately Evan was late. Don't worry Codiasi lovers, Cody will find out what Randy's been doing soon enough.<p>

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Ted slammed the door to his hotel room, his anger boiling over. Evan had been late, Cody fuc ked Randy, Randy was still manipulating Cody... it was too much for Ted to deal with.  
>Going into the kitchen Ted grabbed a beer before going over to his laptop. Taking a drink while waiting for the laptop to boot up Ted grabbed his cell phone, tempted to call Cody and interrupt whatever he might be doing with Randy. "No Ted," he said out loud "It didn't do any good last night, so don't waste your time."<br>Miserably he tossed his phone onto the bed and signed into his email. He checked through them one by one, making a mental note to email his mom back. He was about to log off when a new email popped up. "Who the he ll is this?" Ted muttered to himself, clicking on the email.  
>The email opened, it was blank, but Ted noticed a video file attached to the email. Ted clicked on it and waited for it to download onto his laptop. After it downloaded, Ted turned on the sound and clicked the video, sitting back in his chair.<br>At first the only thing Ted saw was an empty bed, but then he saw someone get on the bed and leaned forward closer to the screen. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Cody. "No!" Ted yelled "NO!"  
>Ted watched with wide eyes as Randy got on top of Cody, sliding his co ck inside of Cody who let out a loud moan. Randy began to fu ck Cody hard and fast, lifting Cody's legs onto his shoulders. Ted watched as Cody clawed at the sheets, moaning Randy's name over and over. "Harder Randy!" Cody screamed "Don't stop giving it to me!"<br>"I'll give it to you baby," Randy growled "I'll give it to you until I can't give it to you anymore."  
>This went on for a few more minutes until Randy flipped Cody over onto his hands and knees facing the camera. Randy grabbed Cody's co ck and began jacking him off, which made Cody cry out louder. Ted watched this go on with regret. He had never seen Cody this aroused, not even when they would pleasure themselves. Ted moved closer to the screen, his eyes locked on Cody's lust filled expression as Randy continued to fu ck him from behind. The look on Cody's face... Ted had never it before and that made him feel... well it made Ted's pants feel heavier. Shaking his head a bit his eyes went back to the action, watching Randy fu ck Cody faster and faster, a big smile plastered across Randy's face. "Cu m for me Cody!" Randy demanded "Do it now!"<br>Ted watched Cody tense up and his eyes widen and Ted knew Randy was going to get what he wanted. As Cody came all over the bed, Randy threw his head back and let out an primal yell, pulling Cody deeper onto his co ck. Watching this made Ted feel astonished, astonished because he had never been so turned on before. His hand traveled down to the front of his pants where his hard co ck was throbbing and begging for attention. That's when it hit Ted- all he had for comfort was his hand and it was time, time to tell Cody what Randy was doing to him, that Randy was just fuc king with his head.  
>And Ted knew the perfect way to tell him. <p>

Again, thank you so much for helping me with this Mischa :) can people please look at my other fics :L


	9. Chapter 9

"Evan you know what to do right?" Ted asked the high flier.

"Course I do. And I can't say how sorry I am about messing things up last time." Evan had said he was sorry for the mishap around 50 times in the past three days.

"Ev you don't have to worry. You do this and I'll love you forever. As a best mate obviously as you know who my heart belongs to."

"Yeah Ted. I went there before, and we both know how that worked out." Evan and Ted both laughed as they remembered the time they spent as a couple before.

LATER

"I got it."

"Thanks Ev. Cody's finally gonna find out what that bastard has been doing."

"Why do you think he's doing it Ted?"

"I don't know Ev. Does he wanna disband Legacy or something? Or does he just wanna hurt me? Either way I reckon after this he'll have done both, and hurt Cody as well."

LATER (AGAIN)

Randy was preparing for his match when all of a sudden Ted walked towards him.

"Randy I know what your doing to Cody. Your using him. Your only doing this so you can hurt me and all I want to know is why."

"You want to know why Ted. You were happy. I've never been happy. I had to take away everything you held dear. Including Cody. Truth be told I was never interested in him. It was just a way to get to you. I don't know why you even loved him, the only thing he's good for is giving you a good time in bed."

What Randy didn't know was that earlier Evan had taken his phone from his dressing room and given it to Ted. Ted had rung Cody who had most probably heard everything Randy had just said about him.

Cody had heard everything. He was shocked. The man who he believed had loved him was using him just for a quick fuck. All that stuff about making Ted jealous. Making the video to send to him. That was just so Randy could have his own personal enjoyment.

'That's it. I've had it. Ted doesn't love me anymore, and Randy never loved me. I'm going to do them both a pleasure.'

Randy had left for a match and Ted had quickly run to place his phone back with his things. After that Ted used his own phone to try and get hold of Cody. He got no answer so he tried again, there was still no answer. Ted started to fear for the worst. He knew that Cody sometimes went over the top but would he go this far?

"Evan. Take my place in the match tonight. I need to go find Cody. He's not in the arena and I can't get hold of him."

"It's OK Ted. When you find him make sure you tell him what you told me."

"I promise Ev."

'I just hope I can get to Cody before its too late.'

* * *

><p>Is Cody doing something which he shouldn't?<p>

And what did Ted say to Evan he needs to tell Cody?

Review please :)


	10. Chapter 10

Cody held his breath before opening the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He began to pull out all the pain pill bottles one by one, setting them neatly in a row on the sink. Then one by one he began to open the bottles and slowly dump the pills out. When all the pills were in a nice little pile Cody whispered "Now lets see how many I have."  
>Slowly, one by one, Cody counted all his pills. When he was done counting he had 100 pills exactly. "Perfect" he whispered.<br>Smiling bitterly Cody filled his glass and put a handful of pills in his mouth. "For Randy" he said, toasting to his reflection before drinking some water.  
>Then Cody grabbed another handful of pills and put them in his mouth. "For Teddy" he said, toasting to his reflection again before drinking some more water.<br>With the next handful Cody said "And this is for my own fucked up self" before finishing his glass of water.  
>Pleased with himself Cody began to feel the effects of the pain pills and soon he was on the bathroom floor, pale and cold.<p>

Ted threw his money at the cab driver and ran up to Cody's hotel room. "Cody!" he yelled "Open up!"  
>No answer.<br>"Dammit Cody don't do this!"  
>Still no answer.<br>Angered and afraid Ted pulled away from the door and kicked it, his foot going through the door. "Cheap ** door" Ted mumbled as he stuck his hand through the hole and unlocked the door. Once inside he looked for Cody, he was nowhere to be seen. Ted raced over to the bathroom and tried to open it, it was locked. "CODY OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!" yelled Ted  
>No answer.<p>

"FUCKS SAKE!"

Angered Ted ran to the other side of the room before running at the bathroom door with all his speed and power. He knocked the door down in one shot and was horrified by what he was seeing.  
>Cody, his beautiful Cody was laying on the bathroom, pale and unmoving, a sad look on his face. Ted ran to him and picked him up. "Come on Cody," he begged "Dammit Cody wake up! Wake up for me! Please wake up!"<br>Cody didn't respond, he didn't even move.  
>"No," Ted whispered "Dammit Cody don't be dead. Please."<br>Putting his fingers on Cody's wrist, he could feel a pulse, but it was so faint that Ted could barely feel it. Holding Cody's wrist, he pulled out his cell phone and called 911. "I need an ambulance," he yelled "Someone I loved tried to kill himself and I need an ambulance! Please hurry!"  
>Ted yelled the rest of his information out at the operator before hanging up and holding Cody in his arms until the ambulance arrived. <p>

Credits to the lovely Mischa Aka CenatonObsession for writing this as my brain has been on overload of nothingess.

Reviews please.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the doctors arrived at Cody's hotel room all they saw was Ted kneeling before the pale, limp body with his hand in Cody's.

'Don't leave me Cody. Theres so much I need to tell you. So much we could've done together. I don't want you out of my life at this age. I need you in it. My best friend. My boyfriend.'

Tears were now running down Ted's face. His words were stammered. He couldn't believe Cody would have tried to take his own life. He couldn't believe Cody would have been so pissed off at him that it would have made him not want to be a part of this universe for any longer.

'Excuse me' called one of the doctors.

'Oh sorry, I didn't notice you.' Ted got up and walked towards the doctors not wanting to let go of Cody's hand. Even when he was nearly lifeless his hands still had that soft feeling.

'Look we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible'

'Let me go with you.'

'Do you know him?'

'I'm his...umm boyfriend.'

'Boyfriend? Well that settles it. He'll be happy you'll have been there step by step. Come on.'

Ted watched as two of the doctors put Cody's body onto a stretcher that had been wheeled in whilst he had been talking to the doctor.

He stared at the face he loved. This face was normally full of colour. Now it was white. All Ted could think of after this, was white. White like the snow he and Cody used to play in whilst they were little kids. White like the flour they used to make cakes with for their dads birthdays. White for the empty nothingness that he would have had with Cody gone for good.

Very quick chapter just so that way I could run from part to part.

Reviews are amazing.


	12. Chapter 12

Cody had been taken to hospital. Ted had asked wether he could wait in the room whilst they did everything they could to bring Cody back. Sadly Ted had to wait outside of the room untill good news occured.

""Uhhhh. Where am I?"

"Why your in the hospital."

"Wait. WHAT?" Cody was now alive and awake. The last thing he expected was to be seeing himself lying in a hospital bed.

"Yep your alive and well. We found doses of painkillers in your bloodstream. How many of those suckers did you take?"

"I don't know... about a hundred."

"Well there ya go. Lucky for you your boyfriend discovered you lying on the floor of the bathroom and called us."

'Wow I honestly thought that those could have been my last moments. I didn't think Randy cared that much.'

"Umm the guy who came with me. Could you let him in here so I can thank him. I don't think he'll wanna know me after my stupidity though."

"You'll never know. Unless you ask."

'Wow this is way to quick for me. Why doesn't she just let him in?'

To Cody's shock horror it wasn't Randy stood at the doorway. But it was a slightly shorter man he'd known throughout most of his life.

"Ted? What are you doing here?"

"Well you may not have expected it Code-man but I'm the reason your here right now. You see, I called the ambulence, I was the one who was kneeling by your limp body tears pouring from my eyes, I was the one arguing with the doctors as I wanted to be in this room as they brought you back to life so the first pair of eyes you would've seen bar all the doctors would've belonged to me."

Cody couldn't believe it. He thought Ted hated his living guts, but here he was, telling him he was the one who made sure that he would've been brought back. Cody didn't know how lucky he was. Ted, his childhood friend, his best friend now, his former boyfriend before the issues with Randy, had been the one to make sure he would still be around.

And I think I'll leave it by... here.

Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Ted paced back in forth in the waiting room, trying to remain calm. This was all Randy's fault, he did this to Cody and Ted couldn't forgive Randy for that. If he even thought about coming here...

Ted's thought trailed off when he heard an all too familiar voice ask "What room is Cody Rhodes in?"

Ted's head shot up and he let a out a low growl. Randy looked over at him, an amused smirk across his face. "Hello Teddy" he said.

"What the fu k are you doing here Orton?" he asked angrily.

"Seeing Cody of course. What are you doing here? Getting injected with more steroids?"

"I'm here to see Cody also. But you don't get to see him. You have no right to see him."

Randy strolled over to Ted and asked "Why not?"

"Because this is your fault" Ted told him angrily.

"How so?"

"Because of all your stupid bullshit that you call lies Cody tried to kill himself!"

"I don't see how that's my fault. I didn't give the little bitch the pills."

"BITCH?" yelled Ted 'HOW DARE YOU ACLL CODY A LITTLE BITCH YOU SELFISH FUCKING PRICK? THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE IT ISN'T!"

A nurse came over and put her hand on Ted's shoulder. "Sir please calm down" she told Ted.

"LIKE HELL!" he yelled "THIS PIECE OF SH IT IS THE REASON MY CODY IS IN A HOSPITAL BED!"

"Sir-"

"THROW HIS ASS OUT BEFORE I BEAT THE BASTARD TO DEATH!"

Cody's doctor came over and said " Mr. DiBiase I need you to leave now. You're upsetting the other patients and if Mr. Rhodes overhears this..."

"HE NEEDS TOO!" Ted yelled "RANDY IS THE REASON HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF! HE LIED TO CODY AND HURT HIM!"

"Mr. DiBiase leave now or I'll be forced to call security."

"Fine," Ted said angrily "But I'll be watching you Orton. If you hurt Cody again you'll be in the hospital."

With that said Ted stormed off and Randy made his way into Cody's room. When he went inside he looked at Cody and asked "How are you feeling Cody?"

"Not too good" Cody replied.

"I rushed over here as soon as I could Cody. When I heard about what you had done, it broke my heart and it made me realize how much I love you and that I wouldn't be able to live without you."

Cody looked at him and said "You're a fucking liar."

"Cody I'm being honest. If you knew how I felt about-"

"Do you think I'm that stupid Randy? Do you think I was born yesterday? I know you're lying to me."

Randy grabbed Cody's hand and said "I'm being honest Cody. I love you so much and I want to be with you and protect you and-"

Cody pulled his hand away from Randy and said "I'm not that stupid. Now get the fuck out of here, I don't want to see you again."

"Cody please-"

"I SAID GET OUT RANDY!"

Randy stood up and said "I'll leave if that is what you wish. Just know that Ilove you and I'll be waiting for you to get out of the hospital."

"Save your lies for someone else you snake" Cody told him.

Randy walked out of the room and leaned against Cody's door.

Cody didn't believe him...

Well that certainly is going to make things more difficult.

Or would it. Randy knew somebody who could help him out in this situation.


	14. Chapter 14

"Keep your eyes closed Cody," Ted told him "We're almost there."

"But where is there Ted?" Cody asked him.

"You'll find out in a minute impatient. Now hold onto me, I'm going to carry you up the stairs."

Cody held on tightly as Ted carried him up the stairs, gently setting Cody before opening the door. "Now you can open your eyes" Ted told him.

Cody stepped inside and said "Hey Ted it's dark-"

Just then lights came on and Cody was surprised to see his friends and co-workers standing a big banner that read WELCOME HOME CODY!

Cody looked at Ted, his eyes filled with tears. Ted smiled and said "Go on. We have all your favorite foods and cake waiting for you."

Cody's eye lite up before he ran over to the table that was filled with delicious smelling food.

Ted closed the door and went over to John Cena, who was busy talking to Evan Bourne. "John," Ted said "Thank you so much for helping me put this party together."

"It's no problem," said John "Although we are missing two people."

"Who are we-"

Just then the doorbell rang and John said "That must be them now."

John went over to the door and opened it, greeting the two men who were coming inside. When Ted saw who they were, his eyes widened and his fist clenched. Randy had just showed up bringing Edge with him. Randy saw Ted's face and smirked, whispering something to Edge who laughed. Ted went over to John and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into the kitchen. When they were alone Ted asked "What the hell John? How could you invite Randy?"

"He's Cody's friend," replied John "And I thought Cody would want him here."

"That piece of shit is the reason Cody tried to kill himself!"

John's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Ted I had no idea," John told him "Honestly if I would have known that-"

Ted held up a hand and said "I believe you John, you're a good and honest guy and I know you wouldn't have invited Randy had you known that."

"So now what? Should we throw them out?"

"Let me handle Randy."

Ted stormed out of the kitchen and went out to the living room where Randy was sitting on the couch with Edge. "Orton!" yelled Ted "A word in the kitchen now!"

Randy looked at Edge and nodded before getting up and following Ted into the kitchen. When they were alone Ted asked 'What the fuck are you doing here Orton?"

"Cena invited me" Randy replied.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it!"

Randy smrked and said "All parties need their fun and that's why I'm here, to add some fun."

"Nobody is interested in your time of fun, so take that idiot Edge with you and get out of here before I kick your teeth down your throat."

Randy smirked and said "I wanna watch you try Teddy, you are all bark and no bite. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go watch the entertainment."

Randy left and Ted leaned back against the counter wondering what that meant.

Meanwhile Cody was sitting out on the front porch, enjoying his food when someone sat next to him, it was Edge. "Hey sexy," greeted Edge "Want some dessert after you're done eating?"

"Go away Edge" Cody mumbled.

"Why?"

"You know why."

Edge reached over to caress Cody's cheek, but Cody smacked his hand away. Edge sighed and asked "What's wrong with you? All I'm trying to do is get your attention and maybe get a date with you."

"Yeah right," said Cody "I know you came here with Randy."

"I only came here with Randy because I knew that was the only way I'd get into your party. I really came here for you."

"Yeah right."

Edge put his hand on Cody's knee, slowly moving up Cody's leg. When he reached Cody's inner thigh he stopped and whispered "I can keep going if you want."

Disgusted Cody stood up and said "I know you're only doing this because Randy asked you too. I know you aren't interested me and I'm glad for that because I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the last guy on Earth! And I know Randy set up that kiss between you and Ted, so you can tell Randy to go to hell and I'm telling you that I have no interest in you and to leave me the fuck alone!"

With that said Cody went into the house.

He had to find Ted.

THANKS MISCHA! I AM SO BLOCKED AND NEED TO UPDATE EVERYTHING! PLUS I HAVE LOADS OF OTHERS I NEED TO GET ON HERE!


End file.
